inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mizuki Raimon/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mizuki Raimon page. Please follow these simple rules: *Do not upload fanart, watermarked or poor quality images. *Do not add false informations or speculations to the wiki. *Do not edit the same page over and over, use the preview tool instead. *This wiki uses the original Japanese names. Keep this in mind when creating new articles. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Genda Koujirou (Talk) 15:34, 27 December 2010 Re: Pages I was leaving a message on the main admin's page then i saw your concern, don't worry about the pages, it's already fixed. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ep 113 Hey, you also saw something happening to Roneejo Makku? What do you think it is? Is it somewhat conncted to the part where they put him in some kind of thing during that ep? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 06:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I guess it's kinda like a mind control, brainwash thingy? Cause his facial appearance kinda change. I wanna watch ep 114 :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 06:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kiyama Well, its just been fixed through it's grammar and info. Though i dont know who did it. If you like you can check the history page of it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ep 116 Well, sad to say, but....... Orpheus loses on that, and its spelled Cotarl (Little Gigant). [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me 0_0 10:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Forgot... Oh, yea, i forgot there's a fanon wiki for Inazuma Eleven: http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Fanon_Wiki# [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Actually.. Im not an admin yet in this wiki, i just only have rollback rights, though im the one who made the inazuma eleven fanon wiki. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) yep, a fanon, created for creating your own story, hissatsu and etc........ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:32, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Aliea Hissatsu The Genesis Hissatsu don't actually fall in the category of Aliea Hissatsu as they never used the aliea meteorite :) Traviswj 09:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, the limiter was something they used to remove their automatic limits, and didn't actually have anything to do with the meteorite, so I guess they wouldn't count either. But thats my opinion, you are welcome to get other peoples as well :) Traviswj 10:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Subbed Movie You can find it here ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 20:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Ep118! Have you watched it? It was so amazing!!! I am pretty sure he's gonna learn GOD CATCH!!! YAY!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 21:16, February 11, 2011 (UTC) yep! i watched it! it was so awww...... he was with his grandpa.... anyways it's close to the ending of season 3, who knew time could fly so fast? XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 04:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) They will probably add extra episodes because the 4th game hasn't been even released yet. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 04:36, February 12, 2011 (UTC) For some reason i can't start the match against Big Waves (Australian team), first of all i talk to Aki, i accept the fight then the president says something blah..... then it goes to the coach, i have no idea what he was saying then it got to the fixing of the position of the teammembers, i guess the reason why i can't start it is because i have no idea to which person shall i put on that place......... so which members goes which place as MF, DF, GK, FW? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:34, March 3, 2011 (UTC) okay ill try after im finished with my projects, maybe this saturday while watching the current episode. (im currently doing my project because the school year is about to end) anyways, ill try! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:16, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Well.... I forgot something important to tell everyone about............... when uplaoding pictures put it under this qualifies as fair use under the US law option. you can see it when you upload and check more options, click the second to the last one then you'll see the fair use option and click it. the reason why is because if you don't put it on that category, well...... the pictures you're adding will be kinda well..... illegal in some way.....[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:03, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh.... i'm gonna watch it tommorow ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 13:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Hey, you watch Naruto? What can you say about Kakashi Hatake? (Okay, he's my favorite character there :P) Also along with Obito Uchiha. (Yep, he's another one of my fav.) And also about the fourth hokage (he's just to awesome ^_^) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) So you wanna see him too without the mask? ^_^ it's funny that an old episodes was dedicated for it but in the end, naruto, sakura and sasuke failed :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:53, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Please Check I need everyone users help okay? Can you check this? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/Hissatsu i added a color to the template, what do you think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 12:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, still testing it out :P anyways, the naruto manga is so epic!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 12:17, March 18, 2011 (UTC) it can't stop being epic! can't wait for the next one especially asuma vs. team asuma! It's so EPIC!!! (With some humor of course) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 12:29, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Press print screen in your keyboard and paste it in your paint app and resize or crop it if you want :D Also save it as PNG/png or Jpeg/JPG. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 03:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hissatsu (Finalized) To All (Active and Inactive Users) Alright! Let's start OPERATION: CLEANUP HISSATSU This is the to-do list: 1. Put every evolution page in candidates of deletion page and delete everything in that page. 2. Add video's and slideshow's about the hissatsu itself. 3. Add the new hissatsu template. (it is not necessary to add the shoot template sometimes so add the hissatsu template instead) 4. Add more info about it. Check the Odin Sword page for the whole outline on how the page should look like. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 13:21, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hahaha :D hey, make a blog for the improvement of the character pages :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 13:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) hahaha too bad we can't delete, we can simply put it in candidates for deletion page :P even i can't delete it, we're not admins, though i'll ask Genda afterwards to check it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 13:39, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, there are so many :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 00:53, March 22, 2011 (UTC) After 1 hour i finished all of the hissatsu under letters starting wit a :P An hour! This is really going to take some time. Especially that letter B has so many hissatsu! :( [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 02:31, March 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah, there are so many in my recycle bin :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 12:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) WEll, you have to make a blog again and ask again if they like to add an extension to the character template or to make a new template for it (just like you said it will be tiring XD) anyways check the template and try to edit but press the preview oart to see if it looks okay before publishing it. Anyhows ask opinions first :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 13:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah :P anyways we need to be ready for the fourth game! :D I wanna see the fourth season now badly! :D ENDOU! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 13:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) tons of em! if possible..... every captain in the FFI! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 14:17, March 22, 2011 (UTC) hi, what do you think of the front page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 10:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) yep though can you also nominate for the next featured page? In the forums: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Featured_Page thanks :) we need to ready another one for the next month [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 10:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you check the latest manga chapter of Naruto? It was so tense and EPIC! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:35, April 2, 2011 (UTC) YES! I really feel sorry for them, Asuma has to fight them :'( [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) His name was Haku. At the end Choji was ready and that was so epic, i hate kabuto so badly now, why won't he do something good like fighting Kakashi to open up his mask :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I wonder what happened to Sasuke? :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) He must be busy at real life :P Even i am sometimes. Inazuma Eleven GO is coming so close now! I am so excited! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Haha we're all busy :) Yep can't wait for the game :D Speaking of games, do you happen to play Pokemon? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) i badly do :D i even have the gen. 5 game, pokemon black (downloaded). It's so amazing! :D Hey, how about you joining the pokemon wiki? Also do you know the Pokemon Manga? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:34, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ive played pokemon black, sapphire, emerald, firered, soulsilver, and diamond. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:41, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, haha :D you're lucky, i don't have anyone to trade with (and you can't bringa dn nds at school) so i wasn't able to trade with anyone, and i rarely go to my cousins so i rarely trade pokemon :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh...... I can see it :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm best captain? Sure :) Also yup many people hate Endou as i heard. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) yep some do sadly :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:19, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Look alike Hey, you play pokemon right, it's so amazing how Volkner looks light Minato Namikaze :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 14:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so funny don't you think? :) Hey, do you happen to read the manga of the Pokemon? We kinda need manga editors in the pokemon wiki. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 11:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) YAY! That's good enough! :D See this link? http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Manga it's about the manga, though there's also project anime around the pokemon wiki and some other projects. Hey leave on my talk page on the pokemon wiki when you're on the pokemon wiki :D I'll link you to the characters later after that :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks! :D the project is just currently new so there aren't any new members joining :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Hey, feel free to add photos in the gallery pages! An example it this: Endou Mamoru/Gallery [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you please reupload the photo of roneejo doing the samba dance this may? I wanna put it as the featured photo :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) just post it in Roneejo's page again, because the photo for some reason isn't appearing... also sorry about the talk page thinghy, i was archiving it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:37, April 9, 2011 (UTC) thanks! it fills me with joy to see that photo! I just love how he dances during the match! LOL! One of the best moments yet! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) LOL, i loved all of those moments! The look on someoka's face when they heard that fubuki was the bear killer! LOL :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 04:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Quote Hey, do you have any quote suggestion for next month? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 13:43, April 11, 2011 (UTC)